


Halloween Lovin

by FantasyNinja



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: It's Halloween and Korra is taking the air bender kids tricking or treating before going to Asami's Halloween party. She wants to confess her feelings to the raven haired heiress but she's dating Mako. Jinora gives Korra on what costume to wear to that party and how to get Asami to fall for her. Will it work or will Korra fall on her face?





	Halloween Lovin

Korra was walking through the streets of Republic City with the air bender kids. It was Halloween night and the Avatar had agreed to take Jinora, Ikki and Meelo treat or tricking. It took a lot of begging and pleading on their part to get Tenzin to let them go but he eventually gave in. He made Korra agree to staying out until 8 but they plan to every house possible in that amount of time. The older teen was going to take Rohan along with them but Tenzin wasn’t going for it. Four kids would be too much in the bald air nomad’s mind but the older teen did possible that she would bring him some candy when they come. She wasn’t planning to stay out trick or treating long since she had agreed to go Asami’s Halloween night later. Her heart flutter when Korra thinks of her female friend. Over the time that they have spend together, the Avatar realized that she wasn’t in love with Mako but with the raven haired heiress. She wanted to confess her feelings but Asami had gotten back with the fire bender. It sadden her a little but she will suck it up and try to enjoy the night. Jinora had dressed up as a one of her favorite character from one of her books, Meelo was a vampire and Ikki was a ballerina. Korra wasn’t dressed up as anything because she couldn’t think of anything and all the good costumes were already. They were going from house to house racking up rather huge bags of candy. It was enough sweets to last them for weeks. The darker teen never tricking or treating since she came to live with Tenzin and his family but it’s became a tradition for her to take the younger kids.

“Hey Korra, how much time do we have left?” Meelo asked holding his bag over his shoulder.

“Ummm we have… another 10 minutes to hit up some more houses. So let’s make these houses count” Korra said grinning.

“Yeah!!!” Meelo and Ikki yelled pumping their arms in the air.

“Korra, how come you’re not wearing a costume? Aren’t you going to Asami’s Halloween party?” Jinora asked curious.

“I’m going but all the good costumes were already taken so I’m going as myself” Korra said smiling.

“You could always go as a ghost” Jinora offered.

Korra flashed her a look that said “Try again”. The oldest air bender pondered on what her older sister could possibly wear for Halloween. While she was thinking, they hit up 7 houses before returning to the ferry. The Avatar sat her bag of candy down by her feet as she looks over at the water. Her mind wonder onto a certain green eyed engineer. It bothers her that she couldn’t confess her feelings for Asami for 3 reasons. 1) She’s afraid that it will ruin her friendship between said girl and Mako, 2) Asami could laugh in her face or be completely disgusted and 3) It could somehow blow up in her face. Korra value the heiress’ friendship more than anything. It was obvious that the raven haired girl wasn’t interested in dating her or any girl for that matter of fact. Korra will have to be satisfied with just being friends with Asami. The ferry at Air Temple and Meelo was ready to trap himself in his room to gorge himself with his Halloween candy.

“Did you have fun tricking or treating?” Pema asked from the kitchen.

“Yeah, it was so fun. We got so much candy. Can I eat mine now?” Ikki asked running through questions at a raid pace.

“You can have two pieces but that’s it. Did you thank Korra for taking you?” Pema asked raising an eyebrow.

“Thanks Korra” Ikki said hugging the older girl by her waist.

“You’re welcome Ikki” Korra said hugging her back.

Meelo was already in his room.

“I got it, the perfect costume for you to wear to the party” Jinora said snapping her fingers.

“Okay, shoot” Korra said folding her arms.

“I have been reading the Mask of Zorro. It’s about this guy who saves people while wearing a mask in order to get revenge on the person that wronged him in the past”

“Okay, what’s your point?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“My point is you should dress up as Zorro and you could seduce Asami into falling in love with you” Jinora said smiling.

“It’s good but there are holes in your plan”

“Like what?”

“How can I seduce Asami into falling in love with me if I’m wearing a mask? Besides she’s dating Mako and I don’t want to come between them” Korra said shaking her head.

“Korra, I know that you don’t want to come between them since they are friends but what about you? It’s better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all” Pema said putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I have no idea what that mean” Korra said confused.

“It’s better to know than to wonder what could have better. If it’s meant to be then it’s meant to be” Pema said smiling.

Korra smiled a little and nodded. She decided to go along with the plan. With Pema’s sewing abilities and Jinora’s imagination, the young Avatar has an amazing costume to wear. Korra had to borrow Meelo’s plastic sword to complete it but it will worth it. A black shirt that comes slightly below her waist, a black mask cover half of her face, borrowed black pants from Tenzin’s closets, a belt with gold stitched deigns on it, black boots, a long flowing cape and a black hat to top it off.

“How do I look?” Korra asked striking a pose.

“Very handsome” Pema said patting Korra on the cheek.

“Thanks, I’ll let you know how it goes when I get back” Korra said walking out the door.

She caught the ferry back to Republic City. Korra couldn’t believe that she’s going through with this ridiculous plan of Jinora’s but what does she have to lose at this point? If worse comes to worse then she won’t reveal herself. The Avatar can remain hidden under her costume and never bring this up again to anyone. The ferry arrived and Korra makes her way over to the Sato mansion. The party was in full swing and the music could be heard from the outside. The Avatar took a deep breath before readying herself for this moment. She knock on the door when the butler opens it. He smiles at her and lets her inside. Korra walks and see everyone in costume and having fun. She wants to find Asami through the crowd but it’s proving to be more difficult than expected. Korra walked over to the snack table and grabbed herself a cup to get some punch.

“Nice Zorro costume”

Korra turned to see Bolin dressed up Pabu and she wanted to laugh. He looks exactly like Pabu.

“Nice costume, Bolin” Korra said smiling.

“Wow Korra, I didn’t even know it was you” Bolin said surprised.

“That was kind of the point but where’s Asami and Mako?” Korra said taking a sip.

“I’m not sure where Asami is but Mako isn’t here” 

“How come?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“I think that they got into a fight about something and Mako decided not to come” Bolin said shrugging his shoulder.

“Bo, can you do me a favor?” Korra asked. “Sure, what is it?” Bolin asked. “If you see Asami, don’t tell her what I’m dressed as”

“Uhhh sure” Bolin said confused. “Thanks Bo, I’m gonna look for her” Korra said leaving Bolin alone.

Bolin was confused on what just happened but decided to leave it alone. Korra looked over the dance floor looking for the raven haired heiress but couldn’t find her anywhere. The Avatar wasn’t going to give up so she walked out into the gardens in the back. She was the only one that knew about this place since Asami told that her mother used to bring her here all the time where she was younger. It was the only thing left of her mother and it’s special place that Asami comes to think and get away from everything. Sure enough, Korra found her friend sitting on a bench by herself. The taller girl was dressed up as Lust from Full-Metal Alchemist and the Avatar had to say that Asami was working that dress. The closer that Korra got to the heiress, the more she could see the tears in Asami’s tears. Why was Asami crying? What happened to make her so upset? All that Korra wanted to do was wipe the older girl’s tears away and make her smile.

“A beautiful senorita such as yourself shouldn’t be sitting by herself” Korra said in a male Spanish accent.

Asami looked up at the mysterious strangers and wraps her tears. She couldn’t believe that she didn’t notice the stranger walking towards her. Now he’s seen her crying like this. This night couldn’t get any worse.

“I’m sorry that you had to see me like this” Asami said smiling a little.

“Why are you crying if you don’t mind me asking, Mamacita?” Korra asked curious.

“It’s my boyfrined… ex-boyfriend. He’s an idiot” Asami said frowning.

“Well he is an idiot. Any man stupid enough to let a very beautiful and intelligent woman as youself is a idiot indeed” Korra said taking Asami’s hand in hers and planting a light kiss upon it.

This causes a light blush to form on Asami’s porcelain cheeks. “Thank you senior. That was very kind of you to say” Asami said smiling.

“You are very welcome. Why do you return to the party with me, senorita?”

“Alright, only if you agree to be my escort” Asami said standing up.

“It will be my pleasure” Korra said holding her arm.

Asami wraps her arms the stranger’s arm as they returned inside. The party was still going on and Korra lead Asami onto the dance floor. Asami put her hand on the stranger’s shoulder and noticed that he was slightly shorter than her but it didn’t matter to her. She’s having a good time because of him and wasn’t going to ruin it. He is an unbelievably good dancer until someone she knows.

“May I ask for your name, senorita?” Korra asked already knowing it.

“I’m surprised that you haven t already heard of me” Asami said surprised.

“Should I?” Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

“My name is Asami” Asami said smiling.

“It is beautiful very much like yourself” Korra said smiling back.

“You are full of compliments, aren’t you?” Asami said giggling.

“They aren’t compliments, they are facts. You are very beautiful, Asami” Korra said spinning Asami around.

The heiress like this Zorro’s confidence. She couldn’t tell that he was being sincere with his opinion and it reminded her of someone but couldn’t put her finger on it. They spent the rest of the night dancing and having fun. Asami had forgotten completely about Mako and being sad that he broke up with her. Something else has being bothering her. She has spent the party with this mysterious stranger and doesn’t even know his name. For reason, he kept on reminding her of someone she knows but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Can I ask you something?” Asami asked curious.

“What would you like to ask me?” Korra asked facing Asami.

“All time, you have known my name but I never ask you yours. Who are you?” Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

Korra sighed she knew that this was bound to happen but she was hoping that their fun would have last a little bit longer. The Avatar unties her mask revealing her identity. The heiress was shock to know that she’s been dancing with Korra all night and not know that it was her this whole time. It was no wonder the stranger reminded her of someone. He was her and he was Korra. “Why didn’t you tell that it was you, Korra?” Asami asked confused.

“I like you, Asami. I mean I like you more than a friend but I thought I could get you like me if I wore a mask. I’m sor-” Korra was cut off by a pair of lips.

Asami pulled back a little and smiled.

“You never said me why Mako broke up with me” Asami said smiling a little. Korra was confused on where this conversion was going and Asami could see it.

“He found out that I falling in love with someone else. I’ve falling in love with you, Korra” Asami said capturing Korra’s lips again.

Korra moaned a little as she savored the taste of Asami’s lips on hers. She couldn’t believe that the raven haired heiress has falling in love with her but was glad. It means that Jinora’s plan has worked in her favor. She’s got to thank Jinora one of these days.

* * *

The End


End file.
